Agatha Trunchbull
'Principal Agatha Trunchbull '''is the main antagonist in the book, movie, and musical titled "''Matilda". - a horribly abusive headmistress who acts more like a tyrant than a teacher. She is a brutal woman who took the idea of a control freak to the most extreme: an incredibly violent bully. She was portrayed by Pam Ferris in the film. Apparently, in the musical, her role was a drag role, as she was played by a man named Bertie Carvel. History Agatha's also afraid of black cats and ghosts. She even hates all children and thought nothing of literally hurling them vast distances and confining those who dared to oppose her into a medieval torture-device that resembled an iron maiden called "The Chokey". Her tortures were so extreme they could easily have been fatal (though by some miracle her victims always survived). She also berates, torments, and orders around a selfless, innocent teacher named Ms. Jennifer Honey who is in fact, her niece by the name "Jenny". She then sent everyone to the assembly room, and called up a boy named Bruce Bogtrotter. She told him that he was a vicious sneak-thief by eating her favorite snack, chocolate cake. As punishment, she then made Bruce consume an entire chocolate cake in front of the whole school. After Bruce devoured the entire cake, she was furious that he had won and she then punished all of the students by making them stay for five hours after school and copy from the dictionary. She even put Matilda in the Chokey, thinking she was responsible for her father's lowlife business. Thankfully, Miss Honey rescued Matilda from the dreadful iron maiden. Agatha attempted to drive to the Olympics, but the car ran out of gas, much to Agatha's fury and anger. When she enters the house, she goes on a rampage, trying to find Matilda and Miss Honey. Luckily Matilda and Miss Honey escaped from the tyrant's house. Thankfully Agatha was toppled by Matilda's quick thinking and magical powers, who tricked her into believing she was being haunted by the ghost of her brother-in-law (who, it is implied, may have been murdered by Agatha in order to inherit his estate) - upon being convinced of this haunting, she fled in terror. She arrived to school to teach the children a lesson, about who was responsible for trespassing in her property, and . Matilda, now fed up with her torturing, abusing, and cruelty, used her power to use a chalk, creating a message from her deceased brother-in-law, which terrified Agatha. Matilda then sent two chalk erasers to attack her, knocking her to the ground. When she came too, she threw a boy out the window for no apparent reason, but Matilda's magic power sent him flying back at her, causing Agatha to crash on a globe. Matilda then made the globe spin around and around and Agatha went flying off and landed on the floor unconscious. When she came too, she charged like a bull at Lavander, but she was saved by Matilda's power, and Agatha crashed right through the door into the hallway. She was then pelted by lunch food by all of the children in her school, as they were all fed up of being tortured and abused. Agatha drove away in her car, and she was never seen or heard from again after this. She's either living in hiding now or was driven to suicide. In a scene in the book, she holds up a boy by his hair because it was too long. In the film, she holds up a similar boy by his leg instead for not emptying his pockets fast enough. She is portrayed by Pam Ferris in the film adaptation. Reception Agatha Trunchbull in the movie was so cruel and sadistic that she was the biggest reason to make Doug Walker (the Nostalgia Critic) dislike the movie for being needlessly mean–spirited. Quotes * "Ah, two, hippity hop. The entire school will go to the assembly room immediately. SIT!" * "I don't see why small children take so long to grow up. Think they do it deliberately just to annoy me." *"Stand up you festering pestworm. You did this." *"Ah fresh meat." *"You, Detention" *"Amanda Thripp." *"Do I allow pigs in my school?" *"Get inside the lot of you before I throw you all in the chokey!" *"Your mommy, IS A TWIT! You chop those off tomorrow or i'll (Amanda Thripp inturupts by saying but) Did i hear you say 'but?' I'll give you BUT!! (Grabs Amanda by her Pigtails)" *"I'll be watching you. Each and every one. When you turn the corner, when you go to your little cubbies to get your smelly little coats, when you skip merrily to lunch. I'll be watching you, all of you, and especially you." *"Besides even if you didn't do it I'm going to punish you because I'm big and you're small and I'm right and your wrong and there's nothing you can do about it. You're a liar and a scoundrel. Your father's a liar and a cheat. You're the most corrupt lowlife's in the history of civilization." *"What's funny? Hmm? Well spit it out. Speak up. I like a joke as well as the next fat person." *"Move, you useless FLAMING CAR!" *"WORMWOOD. get down here WITH ANOTHER CAR!" *"You'll chop those off before school tomorrow or I will come for..." *"Who's in my HOUSE?!" *"I will be teaching your class today" *"Sometimes in life horrible and unexplainable things happen. These things are a test of character. And I have character." *"Join the ranks. Move." *"A child came to my house. I don't know how, I don't know when, I don't know why." *"But I know a child came. So did you know it was illegal to enter someone's home without their permission?" *Are you a pig, Amanda? *Hanging down by your ears. * "Some brats are gonna die today...!" * "Sit down, you squirming worm of vomit!" Gallery Principal Trunchball.jpg|The Trunchbull Trunchbull.jpg|The Trunchbull insults Amanda's pigtails Miss-trunchbull.jpg|The Trunchbull dangles Wilfred by his leg Publicaciones-04-MatildaTrunchbull.jpg|Matilda with the Trunchbull Category:Evil Teacher Category:Villainesses Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Sociopaths Category:Whip Users Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Murderer Category:Rogue Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Killjoy Category:Jerks Category:Hypocrites Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Slavedrivers Category:Thugs Category:Fearmongers Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty